The Quest to Save the Daughter of Notus
Dream= |-| Overview= A group of three demigods are going up to Canada to save a demigod daughter of Notus. Anne (Lee's stepmother) used to be the priestess of Notus, which is basically why Lee got the job of getting this demigod to camp (Anne and Notus parted on good terms). In the end, it turns out it was Enyo, the goddess of war and destruction. She wanted to mess with Notus and cause some trouble. She framed Boreas and hoped that when the demigod and questers were killed, Notus and Boreas would clash and eventually cause a war. It's something she's capable of, seeing that she's so delighted in warfare that she even refused to take sides in the battle between Zeus and the monster Typhon (In the first Titan War). |-| Questers= Lee Ji-kyung- Daughter of Boreas (Leader), Owned by Prk Gemma Bridges- Daughter of Eros, Owned by Awesy Kyle Jones- Son of Dionysus, owned by Copicat |-| Locations & Monsters= -Entrance of Camp- No monsters, take a camp van to border -Canadian Border- No monsters on the American side, but two hell hounds on the Canadian side and they're almost denied to cross due to insufficient funds (THAT'S A THING). -Toronto, Lee's old house- They drive to Lee's old house (which they still own, they haven't sold it yet.) They meet Anne and try to find out what is going on. They're attacked by the Minotaur who, sadly, still has not discovered pants. -Ottowa- They drive to Ottowa and (using a map provided by Anne) find where the demigod is being held (It's the Bonnechere Caves). No monsters. -Bonnechere Caves- See ENDGAME - Camp half blood Entrance- They get back safely thanks to Notus, and the demigod is claimed by Notus. |-| End game= They get to the caves at nighttime to avoid going in a tour group. After sneaking in, they wonder around until they hear someone kicking the wall of the cave in an extremely small crawl space. Lee crawls in after the demigod while Enyo makes an appearance. The other two questers fight her off (which is not easy considering she's a goddess and war and can make you VERY VERY angry). Lee crawls out, dragging the demigod (whose hands are tied) with her. Enyo starts to explain her plan like a James Bond villain would, giving one of the others questers to sneak up behind her and give her a good whack on the back of the head. Distracted, the trio are able to tie up Enyo and free the demigod, who says her name is Na Jee Sun and also says they're all crazy. Notus and Boreas show up to take Enyo to Zeus to explain herself. Jee Sun doesn't want to go to camp at first, but after talking with Notus she agrees to go. Boreas thanks the group and his daughter. As a favor to her for saving his good name, he enchants her knife so it turns into a smaller, much more compact snowflake ring. She thanks him and he takes Enyo to Zeus, while Notus also stays to thank the questers. He gives them one last gift, a warm gust of wind that takes them to the camp's entrance safely. |-| Prophecy= WIP Camp Entrance Lee: She arrives and looks around, surprised to see that she is the first. She goes up to the white camp van and sits down on the hood. Despite the fact she wasn't cold, she's wearing a black pea coat over a black turtle neck, a red scarf around her neck. She has a pair of comfortable black winter boots on over her feet. Her brown hair, which had been a pain that morning, had been tied up in a ponytail. Her hunting knife was in it's sheath at her belt, and she hoped that it could just look like a weird belt or something through the Mist. Her one backpack she brought hangs on a shoulder as she crosses her ankles and waits. Kyle: '''He walks through the camp entrance, taking the time to help some of the strawberries grow. He walks to the van and pulls down his purple hoodie. He sees a figure on the bonnet and pulls his wallet out of his jeans pocket, ready to turn it into a sword at a moment's notice. He sees that the figure is a girl and goes to her, wallet at the ready. "So, I really hope you're one of my fellow questors," he joked, "Or I'm going to have to slay you or something!" '''Gemma: She walks towards the camp entrance, clad in a knit cardigan, blouse, denim skinny jeans and black Vans. The demigod's long brown hair was put up into a milkmaid braid to keep her hair out of her way. Her sword was in its sheath located in the pink duffle bag she carried. The bag contained her own essentials; a hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush, ambrosia and nectar and a pair of clothes. She peered around the corner and saw the other two waiting for her by the van and hurried to meet them. "Hey Birdie!" She greeted her friend with a smile. Lee: She hopped off the front of the van and waved to Gemma and greeting her before turning to Kyle. "I'm sure there'll be enough time for slaying later. I'm Lee Ji-kyung, but most people call me Birdie." she says with a smile. Kyle: '''"Nice to meet you Birdie," Kyle went to shake her hand, "I'm Kyle Jones. Dionysus kid," He turned to the other girl. "That makes you Gemma, doesn't it?" '''Gemma: She nods, "Yep, daughter of Eros." She rocked back and forth of her heels and toes then looked to Birdie. "Are we ready to go?" She asked, pulling her duffel bag's sleeve further up her shoulder. Lee: She twirls the keys on her finger. "Yup. Everybody in, I guess." she goes around the front and opens the driver side door, throws her bag in, and hops in after it. "Let's go kick some butt!!" Kyle: 'He jumps in, with only his backpack on his back. He only has some ambrosia, nectar, money and clothes. '''Gemma:'She giggles, tossing in her bag in the back. She opens the front door and sits on the front passenger seat. "Let's go!" She says. '''Kyle: '''He leans forward, ready to talk to his teammates. "Not to sound worried," he asked, "But are either of you old enough to drive?" '''Lee: She slips on her seat belt and starts up the car before pulling out of the drive. "Well, no." she says with a slight frown, then shrugs. "I know how to drive. Your government just won't issue me a license." She glances back at Kyle. "Now that I think about it we should have taken a cab, but we're going to need a car to get us across the border. But don't worry. I can handle it." Kyle: '''Kyle put on his seatbelt, deliberating on whether to reinforce it with some grapevines. "Right then," he gulped, "I'm ready," '''Gemma: She giggles at Kyle's reaction, but even though she trusts Birdie, she fastened her seatbelt and pulled on it tightly. She nods at Birdie, her leg shaking a little. Lee: "It's like you guys don't trust me! Anyways, just act natural and it'll be fine." she pulls onto the main road, then starts to talk. "Well, I suppose before anything I should fill you guys in. Of course, you should know before anything we're going to Canada." Category:Quests